Witch Hunter and a Witch
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Sakaki is contacted by a witch after a battle leaving Amon injured and Robin worried. This witch is telapathic and is a link to a family problems that leave 3 dead and she's the next victium. Sakaki, Karasuma,and Doujim are the only ones left to hunt. Whe
1. Mysterious Girl

****

Chapter one: The Mysterious girl

" Amon!" Robin cried she used her fire power to block the witch

She ran over to Amon's side and knelt down, she looked at the unconscious hunter, then looked around.

" Amon wake up please," she said

Robin couldn't think of anything, the witch's power was extremely strong. How come the Orbo wasn't working, she then remembered the time with the artist. Her power was strong to and the Orbo couldn't protect her. She looked down at Amon and left his head and rested his head on her lap.

" Please wake up," she thought, " I can't do this without you."

Suddenly shots were heard, then a thump on the ground. Sakaki and Karasuma ran around the fire and came to aid Robin.

" What happen?" Karasuma asked 

" The witch over powered Amon's hold," Robin said

" He's hurt pretty badly, let me call for help," Karasuma said 

She took her phone and called for help, while they waited for an ambulance Karasuma looked at the witch.

" Sure took a lot to bring him down," she said 

" Yeah," Sakaki said

Sakaki called the factory to come pick up their successful catch and soon an ambulance came and took Amon. 

" Why don't you go with your partner," Karasuma said, " We'll handle everything."  
Robin nodded and rode with Amon to the hospital. Karasuma looked around and found a book with markings on it.

" Hey look at this Sakaki," Karasuma said

Sakaki looked at the book and opened it up. There were strange words in a book and then a picture fell out. Sakaki knelt down and picked up the picture, he turned it over and saw a picture of a young girl. 

" Karasuma look," he said

" It's a picture of a girl, but why would he have a picture of a girl," Karasuma said

Sakaki turned it over there was some writing on it.

__

" Keep me close to your heart always," Sakaki read, " Seems this girl was a daughter or his girl friend."

" He was only 24 must be her boyfriend," Karasuma said

" What's with the book though?" Sakaki said

" We'll get Michael to analyze it," Karasuma said

They got into the car and drove back to the STN-J to see what they could pick up on the strange book and girl. Michael did a scan on the computer with the picture and found several matches on the girl. She had two names, but she had vanished several years ago. Sakaki became puzzled by this girl, she had something happen to her to cause her to run away.

That evening when everyone went home, Sakaki rode his motorcycle back to the small apartment which he called home. He lived there all by himself and things seemed to get a little lonely after awhile. Sakaki prepared a warm meal for himself and watched the darkness consume the evening sky. As he watched he saw clouds forming like a storm was coming, he then saw the wind pick up and move the branched on a near by tree around. He shrugged and went off and took a long hot shower to get the stitch of the day off his skin. Once he cleaned up a little he sat down and ate. As he ate he listened to the news on TV. After the quiet evening of being alone, Sakaki went off to bed and drifted to sleep, but that would be the first time he heard the call for help….in his head. 

It was about 12:30 in the morning when he heard a whisper, then it became louder. He woke up in a sweat and looked around, then placed his hand on his head.

" Who's calling me?" he whispered

Sakaki looked at the clock and then flopped back into his pillows, there he heard it again, but it remained in a soft tone.

" Help me please, I'm so alone," the voice said

" Who are you?" he whispered

" Help me please I'm so scared," the voice repeated

Sakaki got up and walked out of his room. He sat down and turned the TV on to hopefully fall asleep, but as soon as he did he heard the call for help. 

By 2 am Sakaki decided that he wouldn't be able to sleep so he just watch TV until the clock in the kitchen chimed 4 in the morning. Sakaki laid there in a daze and his eyes were blood shoot. He got up and dressed into his usual clothing and went for a walk when it began to rain on him. He sighed and continued to walk into the rain until he stopped to an older looking building and stared at it. 

" Why did I come here?" he thought 

" Please come and keep me company," the same soft voice said

Sakaki walked to the building door and entered the building and looked around. It was pretty quiet, but there were the sounds of someone crying. He walked towards one of the doors and opened the door, there it lead into a small two room apartment. Sakaki walked in and heard the whimpers of someone crying, as he got deeper into the apartment there he saw a young woman. She was crying in her lap and he walked towards her then stopped.

" Are you alright?" he said 

The young woman looked up and slightly startled sent Sakaki flying into a wall. 

" I'm sorry," she said 

She stood up and walked over to him and he looked at her.

" What amazing power," he said rubbing his head

" It's a curse," she whispered

Sakaki looked at the little girl and said, " Telekinetic."

She nodded and Sakaki looked at her, her ebony color hair fell past her shoulders to her mid back. Her pale skin accented her features, and brought a slight glow to her. Sakaki dusted himself off from the dusty walls and stared at her.

" What are you doing here?" she asked

" I couldn't sleep, someone continued to call for help saying they didn't want to be alone," he said

The young woman gasped and covered her mouth.

" You heard my call," she said 

" Telekinetic and telepathic," he said

She nodded and looked away and said, " I'm sorry, I disturbed you from getting a good nights rest."

Sakaki shrugged and looked at the young woman.

" Why were you crying?" he asked

" I was lonely and missed my boyfriend, he was being tracked so he left me, but then I heard he was captured," she whispered

Sakaki slightly backed off and looked at the young woman from a distance. He then remembered the picture, then she looked up.

" What is the matter?" she asked

" Your not going to believe me if I told you, but I found your picture in a book," he said, " one of the witches we were hunting."

" What, how can that be, the only person who had my picture was…. My boyfriend," she said slowly saying it realizing how he got the book from

She turned away and walked away from where Sakaki stood. She turned on a kitchen light and turned on the stove, then placed a pot of water on it.

" Sorry for being so rude, but would you like a cup of tea?" she asked

" Yes, thank you," Sakaki replied

He now wondered why he was just standing there, and at the apartment. He had solved where the voices were coming from and now he was having tea with the woman who called out. 

" Do you have a name?" he asked

" Raven," she replied, " What about you?"

" Sakaki," he stated straight up

She walked out of the kitchen and handed him a how cup of tea, then took her cup. She offered him a seat and he took her offer and there, the two engaged into a deep conversation until 6:30 am. After three cups of tea and a little bit about each other Sakaki felt she was one of those witches who would never harm anyone. 

As the sun came up and Sakaki realized what time it was he quickly thanked her for the cup of tea. He then walked out of the apartment and out of the building, turning right to head home. Sakaki came to his apartment and flopped on to his couch. There he slept for 30 minuets before his phone rang. He moaned in exhaustion and reached for his phone. 

" Sakaki here," he said 

" Sakaki, we have another case," Michael's voice came over the phone

" I'll be there in 15minuets," Sakaki said 

He then hung up his phone and quickly got up, then took a 5 minuet shower to wake him up. Once he dressed in fresh clothes then headed to the office. He pulled up 10 minuets later, wanting only coffee. 

" You better have fresh brewed coffee," Sakaki said 

Doujima laughed a little and said, " Had a rough night?"

" Extremely rough night," Sakaki said, " What's this all about?"

Sakaki took a seat and soon after Karasuma entered the room.

" So what's the case?" Karasuma asked 

" Well, looks like a murder, not to far from here," Michael said, " Suspects include the mans son, and his nephew."

" So they think it's a witch?" Doujima said

" Well they wouldn't have sent us this file if it wasn't." Michael said

Doujima sighed and Karasuma looked at the pictures on Michael's screen.

" The wounds on the victim's body looks like burns," Karasuma said, " that or very bad sores.

" The factory hasn't sent anything back on what they are, but yeah the police think they're burns too," Michael said

Sakaki sat down and leaned back while he listened to them talk about the case, but his mind was on something else. 

" I look forward to our next meeting Sakaki," a soft voice entered his mind

" She's pretty sweet, almost pure to the world around her," he thought

" Who is she Sakaki?" Doujima's voice broke his thoughts

Sakaki opened his eyes and looked at her seeing a smirk on her face.

" No one," he said

" Sure," Doujima said 

" Come on leave me alone," he said 

Doujima smirked and said, " Don't let your emotions get involved with your work Sakaki."

" What emotions, I'm not seeing anyone would you get off my case," Sakaki said

Karasuma looked over her shoulder.

" You shouldn't be afraid to be open up feelings Sakaki, your still young you know," Karasuma said

" Ah not you too Karasuma. I told you I'm not seeing anyone," Sakaki said

Karasuma smirked and went back to work on more of the case.

" So we should wait until the factory sends us anything," Karasuma said

" I would say yes, but if Amon was here he'd already check the crime scene out," Michael said

" Then let's fill in for Amon," Karasuma said, " Sakaki, Doujima let's go."

They followed and Doujima continued to tease Sakaki, about the mysterious girl that he refused to let anyone know about.


	2. If Feels Like Rain

****

Chapter 2: It Feels Like Rain

Sakaki looked around the crime scene and found nothing.

" Find anything," Sakaki said

" Nope not here, but Michael said there was series of murders here one after another," Doujima said

They walked over to Karasuma as she touched the surface of the crime scene.

" Pain, Anger, someone was shouting at the victim. They were searching for something or someone," Karasuma said

Sakaki looked around and he found a charm on the ground. It was a charm of some bird on it. 

" Hey I think I found something," he said 

Karasuma and Doujima walked over and looked at the charm. Karasuma touched it and felt a sadness to it.

" It's very sad," she whispered, " Like someone wore this charm to show their sadness."

Doujima looked at it closely and said, " it looks like some type of black bird. A crow maybe."

" Or a raven," Sakaki piped up, " I've seen a charm like this before."

" Where at your new girl friend's house," Doujima said

" She's not my girl friend," Sakaki said

" Ah ha, I knew it there is a girl in your life," Doujima said, " That's so cute Sakaki."

Sakaki looked at Doujima and narrowed his eyes at her then said, " Would you quit it already. I have no affections for this girl, I just met her."

" Hmm, and you saw this type of charm on her?" Karasuma said

" I think it was, it was late when I met her, she was crying," Sakaki said, " She called out for help."

Karasuma looked at him in amazement and replied, " She's a witch?"

" Telepathic and telekinetic," Sakaki stated, " But she doesn't seem the type that would harm anyone. She said she was lonely."

Karasuma glanced at the charm and now wondered if this strange girl that Sakaki met had something to do with the murder. Sakaki walked down the alley and leaned against the wall. Michael called and Sakaki answered his phone.

" Sakaki," Sakaki answered 

" Sakaki, tell Karasuma and Doujima I may have another lead," Michael said 

" Alright send the facts," Sakaki said

He walked over to them and Michael sent the facts. Sakaki relayed them to Doujima and Karasuma's phone.

" Freshly pulled up," Sakaki said

" Hmm, looks like the victim had a relative, Ayumi, Ryuko, but she goes by a name now known as Raven," Karasuma said 

Sakaki looked at the information and Doujima yawned from the boredom.

" Can we head back, It's to creepy," Doujima said, " I just feel like we're being watched."

" Yes, let's head back," Karasuma said

They got into the car and Karasuma took off towards the STN-J. When they returned Karasuma did a few reports on what she found. Doujima just pulled out a fashion magazine and read it. 

" I'm going for a walk to get something down at Harry's place," he said 

Sakaki grabbed his helmet and walked downstairs where he got onto his motorcycle and took off. He pulled up at Harry's place and walked in.

" Good afternoon Sakaki," Harry said

" Good afternoon," Sakaki said

He walked to the bar and took a seat. 

" It's the afternoon and I still haven't really waken up. Do you have any freshly…." Sakaki stopped when Harry place a cup of coffee in front of him

He smiled and took a sip.

" What's troubling you?" Harry asked, " Another tough case?"

" Pretty much, we're two members short. Amon has been hospitalized for some injuries he received in the last case and Robin's staying with him until he's ready to leave," Sakaki said

" Ah, so that is why I haven't seen Ms. Robin lately," Harry said

" It's pretty tough when there's three of us," Sakaki said 

The door opened and Harry looked up to see a woman dressed in black walk in. She took a seat and Harry walked over and greeted her.

" How are you Ms. Ryuko, it's a pleasure to see you again after a long leave of absence. Should I get your usual peach tea?" Harry said 

" Yes, please," she said 

Sakaki lifted his head and then turned and saw the young woman with long black hair, and pale skin sitting at the table. Harry walked over and Sakaki turned back and then picked up his coffee, then walked towards the young woman.

" Excuse me," he said

The young girl looked up and a smile creased her face. 

" Sakaki, what a pleasure this is to see you," the girl said

" I thought that was you Raven," he said

He looked at her necklace, which had the raven charm. He knew he had seen it, but then return his gaze to her.

" Have a seat," she said

" Thank you," he replied

He took a seat and once more the two were pulled into a deep conversation. Harry smiled and cleaned off the counters. 

After two hours the two got up and left, walking together. Sakaki looked at Raven as she got into a black car and placed her sunglasses.

" Will you be free tonight?" she asked

" Ah, I'm not sure, depends on the case," he replied 

Raven smiled and handed him a piece of paper and then rolled up her window.

" My number," she telepathically said

He watched her drive off and shook his head. He sighed and walked to his motorcycle and took of to the STN-J. When he arrived everyone was gone, even Michael, he walked to the briefing room and saw them all gathered over a computer.

" What did you find out Sakaki?" Karasuma asked

" Spying on me?" he questioned

" Only with good intentions," Doujima said with a smile

" Her raven pendant was a gift from her grandfather. Only two people have pendants like this, she and her brother," Sakaki said, " Am I cleared."

" But it says that the Ryuko family had only a daughter," Karasuma said, " Could they have hidden the second child?"

Sakaki sat down and Michael typed up some more information. He looked at the others and they looked at their computer screens. Karasuma got up and cleared her computer.

" I'm going to go to the hospital, keep looking," she said

" Alright," Michael said

Karasuma left and walked down to the garage and got into her car, she took off and drove to the hospital. There she went up to visit Amon see what his opinion was on the case. She walked up to his room and knocked on the door, she then cracked it open and heard someone talking to Amon, she walked in.

" Hello," she said

She walked in and saw Touko talking to Amon. Karasuma smiled and knocked on the side of the wall. Amon looked up and gave a nod.

" How are you feeling Amon?" Karasuma asked

" These injuries won't hold me back," Amon said, " I'll be back in a week."

Touko smiled and then got up and offered the chair to Karasuma.

" I'm fine thank you, I just wanted you to know if you'd give me your opinion on this case. We have another case opened up," Karasuma stated, " Another burn victim."

She walked over and handed him the files.

" If you get bored then you can look through these," Karasuma said, " Where's Robin?"

" She's at home resting, the poor dear's been watching over Amon these past three days," Touko said, " She said it's because Amon is her partner."

Karasuma nodded and said, " You got a loyal partner."

" A naïve partner," he said himself pushing up

Karasuma smiled and then looked around the room.

" The case is getting tougher, we haven't even rounded up a suspect yet," Karasuma said

" Has anyone else been killed?" Amon asked

" No, just one person and this is the first killing," Karasuma said, " with this case."

Amon looked at the out side and sighed then turned to Touko, who remained at his side. She gave a smiled and looked at her watch.

" I better head on," she said, " I'll call you later Amon."

Amon nodded and Touko walked out and Karasuma smiled.

" Get better Amon we need you back on your feet," Karasuma said

She started walking off then stopped and remembered the scene in the café.

" What's the matter?" Amon said

" I was just thinking, we found another witch, but she has nothing in relations towards the murder, but has contacted Sakaki, through thoughts," Karasuma said, " I don't know her intentions yet, but we're keeping an eye out on her."

" Make sure that Sakaki knows what he's getting himself into," Amon said

" Don't worry, we'll make sure he stays with reality," Karasuma said, " I'll be going, get some rest alright Amon."

Amon nodded and Karasuma walked off and Amon looked at the files and studied them. He then leaned back and closed his eyes.

Sakaki sat in a chair and sighed as boredom crept up on him. Doujima had already proven that it was boring, by falling asleep on her desk. Sakaki walked to the window and stared out and watched as clouds hovered over the city line. He once more sighed and wondered if Raven had any more information about the murder or family history she could tell him. 

By 6:30pm Sakaki started downstairs. He held his helmet and looked at his motorcycle as he stretched. He got on and placed his helmet on then took off and past the old apartment buildings. He felt a dreary feeling come from them. He continued on and went to his apartment, that's when the rain blew through. Sakaki didn't mind the rain, he enjoyed it. He made a warm meal and sat down and listened to the local news. Sakaki was just about to close his eyes when Raven contacted him in panic. He jumped to his feet and listened to her as she cried.

" Sakaki, help me please, they're trying to harm me," she cried

Sakaki ran and called Michael and report what was given to him. Michael made a locations point and sent it to Sakaki. Sakaki grabbed his coat, helmet and gun. He ran out the door and ran down to his motorcycle. There he hopped on and took off down the slick roads. He continued to hear Raven's cries, he contacted Karasuma and Doujima, and Karasuma contacted Robin. 

As Sakaki came to the place there was silence and then there was a sign when something flew out a window of an warehouse. He ran in placing his Orbo on and pulled his gun out. He heard the struggling and ran in busting down a door. Two men turned and looked at Sakaki. 

" Look a witch hunter," one said 

" Sakaki, they're both witches," she whimpered

He looked at Raven as she held her hands up holding objects. The one who looked older came at Sakaki. He threw several spears of ice at Sakaki and he lifted the gun filled with Orbo. He shot at one, but the one with ice blocked it and came at Sakaki with full force. Sakaki threw a punch, but the man only came at him and tackled him. He lifted a hand with a spear of ice and aimed it at Sakaki.

" Don't touch him!" Raven shouted

The object she threw hit the man attacking Sakaki, but then the other guy grabbed Raven from behind.

" Let me go!" Raven cried

" Raven!" Sakaki cried 

Raven tried to used her mind to tell Sakaki to use his gun, but something blocked out her thoughts from his own.

" You think you can use your mind," he said, " Put your gun down now or I'll kill her."

" Don't listen to him!" Raven cried 

" Drop it I mean it," the second man growled

Sakaki started to set the gun down and then looked at the man. He smiled and pulled out a gun and shot Sakaki, hitting him in the shoulder. He fell back and hit his head, the other looked at Sakaki unconscious and grabbed a chain and wrapped it around Sakaki.

" Sakaki," Rave whispered

She looked at her capturer as he threw her to the ground.

" Bitch give me what I want now or I'll kill your precious little witch hunter," he said 

" Never," she growled and used her power against him

He flew back, but he looked at his companion and he pulled a crane and lifted Sakaki up.

" Sakaki, wake up please," she thought

The man slapped her and she hit the ground and lifted her up.

" Where is the money for grandfather's land," the man said

" I don't know," she whispered

"I'll make you remember," he said slapping her again

" I said I don't know," she growled

Her hands lifted a heavy barrel and it came flying at the man, but the other man froze it.

" You think you can harm me," he said shooting fire from his right eye as he stared at her

She narrowed her eyes and tried to hit him, but he hit her in her gut. She coughed and the man let her fall to the ground.

" You'll never get away with this," she growled

" I will," he said

" Freeze!" Karasuma's voice filled the warehouse

The two men looked and Karasuma shot one at the first man closet to her. She looked at Sakaki and ran towards him. She untied the chain and looked at the second man.

" Your buddy took a nice shot and so will you," Karasuma said

She walked closer and shot the first man again and then looked over her shoulder

" Robin get Sakaki to safety," Karasuma said

Robin nodded and she pulled Sakaki gently out harms way. Karasuma looked at the other man and he threw Raven to the ground. He leapt out a window and Karasuma ran towards him

" No," she said

" He didn't' kill himself," Raven said

Karasuma looked at the young girl. She put her gun away and Raven looked over seeing Sakaki in the back.

" Will he be ok?" she asked

" I'm sure he'll be fine," Karasuma said, " What did those men want?"

" My grandfather's money. He was very wealthy," she said

" Who were those men?" she asked

" My brother and his partner. They want the money for themselves," Raven said

" So your one of them," Karasuma said

" Yes," she sad

" Did your brother kill that man in the alley way?" Karasuma asked

" I don't know," Raven whispered

Sakaki opened his eyes and looked up to see Robin.

" Robin what are you doing here?" he asked

" We came to help," Robin said

Sakaki looked at his shoulder and then felt the pain.

" I guess I won't be of any use for a little while," Sakaki said

" You were lucky," Robe said

Sakaki sighed and sat up and then glanced over seeing Raven and Karasuma talking.

" Did she get them?" Sakaki asked

" She got one, the other one escaped," Robin said 

Robin stood up and Sakaki got up holding his shoulder, they both walked over and Karasuma looked at them.

" One escaped, I think he was the one," Karasuma said

" Then we should go after him," Sakaki said

" I'm afraid there's no way now to catch up with him," Karasuma said, " Let's get your shoulder taken care of."

Sakaki nodded and then looked at Raven. She gave a slight bow and walked off into the shadows.

" Come on Sakaki," Robin said

They got Sakaki's shoulder tended to and he sighed as his arm was in a sling.

" This is ridiculous," Sakaki said

" You're the one who went after the girl. Did you really think you could protect her on your own?" Doujima said

" Oh, give me a break, I didn't think there were two," Sakaki said

" You should always be prepared for more than one," Doujima said

" I didn't see you out there," Sakaki said

" I was helping Michael here," she said

Sakaki got up and yawn, then walked to the door.

" I'm going home," he said, " To sleep."

" You can't drive with one arm Sakaki," Karasuma said, " I'm on my way home I'll drop you off."

" I can take my arm out of the sling it's no big deal," Sakaki said

Karasuma sighed and gave up trying to help him. He walked downstairs and got onto his motorcycle. He took off down the soggy streets and returned to his apartment. Wet and tiered he took a shower and went to bed. 


	3. Living with Courage

****

Chapter 3: Living with courage

A week past and Sakaki hadn't heard from Raven at all. He returned to his normal life and was careful around his injured shoulder. While Karasuma, Robin and Doujima were off trying to solve the case, Sakaki did paperwork and relaxed a little.

" You know it's too quiet around here," Sakaki said as he filed some paper work

" Welcome to my life," Michael said as he worked on his computer 

" It's going to kill me at a very young age. I want to be doing something," Sakaki said, " Other then filing work."

" You shouldn't have gotten yourself shot," Michael said

" It wasn't my intention too," Sakaki remarked

By early afternoon Sakaki took a break and drove down to Harry's. He sat down and had a cup of hot coffee.

" Hey Harry, have you seen Ms. Ryuko lately?" he asked

" I'm afraid I haven't it's been quiet around here," Harry said 

Sakaki sighed and looked at his shoulder. It had been a week and everything seemed to be going wrong. Harry poured another cup for Sakaki and then cleaned a little.

" Everything goes wrong around here especially with me," Sakaki sighed

" Look at the bright side, your alive aren't you?" Harry said

" I guess," Sakaki said, " A least apart of me."

" Then live like tomorrow would be your last," Harry said, " You should be thankful for the time you have."

Sakaki nodded and finished his coffee and then laid some money on the counter.

" It's on the house," Harry said 

Sakaki nodded and walked out, with his hands in his pockets. He got onto his motorcycle and rode back to the STN-J. He slopped back up to the office and sat down.

By 6:30 he left and went home, there he showered and did his usual. He checked the kitchen for food and then decided to go out to eat and would stop at the local grocery market. He sat down and sighed waiting for his meal, he watched the people going on with their daily lives. Not a care in the world, he watched couples snuggled close together to get away from the cool weather. People rushing to catch the bus and go home. As he stared he saw a young woman dressed in black pass by, her pale skin traced her features and brought them out. He got up and ran out and ran after her, he then grabbed the young woman by her arm and she turned.

" Excuse me," she said

" I'm sorry I thought you were someone else," he said

He sighed and walked in back to the restaurant, then took his seat. Sakaki's meal was brought to him and he looked at it.

" Will that be all sir," A familiar voice said

He looked up and saw Raven standing there.

" Will you join me?" he asked

" I'm afraid I can't, I have work, but perhaps later," she said

" Perhaps," he said 

She smiled a small smile and walked off, then Sakaki ate his meal. He waited around and when it was 10 Raven finished her last table.

" Good-bye Ms. Ryuko," The owner said 

Raven put on her black coat and Sakaki walked over.

" How about coffee?" he asked

" Is there anything open this late?" she asked

" Of course," He said, " The night is young."

The two walked off and Raven watched him as he stood by his motorcycle.

" I'll drive," he said

She shrugged and walked over and he put his helmet on, then Raven got on.

" Hold on tight," he said

" Trust me I will," she replied

She wrapped her arms around Sakaki and he took of. He rode down to Harry's knowing it was open. There he stopped and Raven got off then he did, he removed his helmet and walked with her in. The two sat down and Harry looked up to see both of them. He walked over and greeted them both, with a humble smile as he always did.

" Well, it's good to see you again Ms. Ryuko," he said, " I suppose both want your usual."

" Yes," both replied 

Harry walked off and Sakaki looked at Raven, she had a sadness to her eyes. She looked at him and smiled.

" Where were you for a week?" he asked

" Why were you worried?" She asked

" I guess," he replied

She sighed and said, " I was hiding from my brother. After all he thinks I know where my grandfather's money is."

" Why should you hide, he won't kill you until he gets the money," Sakaki said

" I know, but I remain hidden until I know it's clear," she said

Harry brought out their usual and then walked off. Raven stirred her peach tea and added a little cream. Sakaki watched her do so, in a very elegant way. He stirred the hot coffee and sipped it.

" Where are you hiding out?" Sakaki asked

" In different places, none my brother can track. it's a new place everyday," she said, " I can't stay in one place or he'll find me."

Sakaki looked at Raven and he saw a tear fall from her face. He reached over and wiped it from her face. She looked up and met his eyes and then looked down at her tea.

" Stay with me, I promise you won't get hurt," he said 

Raven looked at him and then away.

" I will leave in the morning, I don't want to be a burden. I'll have to keep moving until he loses interest in me," she said

" Your protected by me," he said

Raven sipped her tea and Sakaki finished his coffee and stared at her, as though if he blinked she would be gone.

" I will stay, because I trusted you since our first meeting," she thought

When they finished Sakaki dropped her off by her car and she followed him home. He got up to his apartment and turned on the lights, Raven followed him holding her bag close to her. 

" This is it," he said, " My humble apartment."

" It's a very nice place, but why do you live alone?" she asked

" Because, that's how I have been for life…alone," Sakaki said

She looked at him and then took her shoes off, then he showed her around. He showed her the spare room which was being worked on, but she didn't care.

" The cabinets are bare, but they'll be filled tomorrow," Sakaki said, " The bathroom is down the hall where we came in."

Raven was amazed that this whole apartment was his, she set her bag down and looked at Sakaki.

" Are you sure I can stay here?" she asked

" As long as you need to," Sakaki replied, " Consider this a safe place."

Raven nodded and walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

" Thank you Sakaki," she whispered 

By 1am Sakaki got up and called to the STN-J and reported that Raven was staying with him for her protection. Though it was not regulation for an STN-J member to house a suspect/victim, it needed to be done. Sakaki looked out the window and sighed, he looked at his shoulder and removed the bandage.

" How could I have been so irresponsible?" he thought

He walked to the bathroom and cleaned the wound then wrapped it up again. He went to bed and would only be awaken by sobs. Sakaki woke up and then walked down the hall and gently knocked on Raven's door. He opened it and saw she was asleep, but she was sobbing in her sleep. He watched her and then walked in and wiped away her tears. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, then sat up.

" Sakaki," she whispered

" I heard you crying," he replied

" Did I wake you?" she whispered

He shook his head and said, " I was up already, but what's wrong?"

" I was remembering memories of the past that's all, stuff I shouldn't be sobbing over," she replied, " I'm such a child."

Sakaki wiped more tears away and shook his head to her last statement about being a child. He looked at her and studied her features and then sighed

" About whom?" he asked

" My family how we were so happy, but then everything seemed to fall apart finding out that my bother and I were witches. My mother and Father pretended that we were normal, but it never was easy. My uncle was killed just recently in an alley, by someone," Raven whispered

" So, you knew the man in the alley, but who killed him?" Sakaki said

" I don't know, perhaps my brother, but my uncle had a family of his own, his son was 21 and his wife was 18 my age," Raven explained

Sakaki once again wiped her eyes and this time pulled her close and embraced her. She sobbed in his arms and he looked around.

" So, there was a link after all," he thought

By morning Raven opened her eyes to the sun in her eyes. She looked to her side and saw Sakaki in a chair sleeping. He had stayed with her all night and listened to her cries. For once she wasn't alone. She got up and got dressed, then went out and bought a few things for Sakaki and for breakfast. She returned and began to make a warm breakfast with fresh grounded coffee in the making. The smell filled the apartment and touched Sakaki's nose. He opened his eyes and then stretched, then looked to see Raven was gone. He slightly panicked and ran out the room, when he saw her setting the table for him. He walked over and Raven looked up and stood behind a chair then bowed.

" Good morning," she spoke

" You made this all?" he said astonished 

" Yes, I went to the store and filled your cabinets with everything you need and made breakfast," Raven said

" How did you know what to buy?" He asked

" Your thoughts," she replied

He then took a seat and she joined him. He felt strange at first, but he felt thrilled to have someone cook for him. 

Once breakfast was done, Sakaki prepared for work and walked to the door.

" Sakaki," she said

" Yes," he replied

" Thank you," she stated, " I never got to thank you for everything. It's my fault you got hurt last week, but I was happy you came to rescue me."

Sakaki put his helmet down and looked at Raven as she stood there, he realized that she was wearing a colored shirt instead of her usual black. He walked to her as she stood at the edge of the carpeted floor and the wooden floor. He stared at her and she reached her hand out and touched his face.

" You're a new person Raven, perhaps you'll change for the good," he said

She smiled and he took her hand and kissed it, then turned away and walked out the door. She watched him from the window as he took off.

" Good-bye Sakaki, I hope your day is well," she whispered

Sakaki drove to the STN-J and walked to the office. Karasuma and Doujima were already there getting their things ready to get back on the case. Sakaki walked in and Doujima and Karasuma looked up.

" Well it looks like someone is in a good mood," Doujima said

Sakaki sat down and start off his work.

" So she must be some girl," Doujima said

" Why are you jealous?" Sakaki said

" No, not at," Doujima said

Karasuma looked up at Sakaki and Doujima.

" So, have you found anything out from her?" Karasuma said

Doujima looked at Karasuma and said, " Who?"

" Raven," Karasuma said

" All I know is her brother is after her for her grandfather's money or land something like that," Sakaki said

" Well, a least we can narrow down suspects," Karasuma said, " Anything Michael?"

" Well, a little Rihito Ryuko is 7 years older than Raven and finds that he was over looked as a child. He's murdered 4 people, in the last 3 years," Michael said, " All witches expect for one, which was an accident. He's never been convicted of any of them."

" Raven must have some connection," Doujima said, " since your housing her why don't you ask her more."

" She doesn't know anything," he said, " Only what she told me."

" Doujima, does that satisfy your curiosity," Michael asked

" No, I think he's hiding something," Doujima said, " That's dangerous you know."

" She would tell me I promise you," Sakaki said

" Cause she trust you that's why," Karasuma said, " Don't let emotions get you in trouble."

Sakaki sighed and said, " I won't there's nothing between us."

" Right," Doujima said, " Next thing you know you'll be skipping work."

Sakaki got up and walked off getting a cup of coffee. He walked back and sat down once more. Doujima sighed and sat down.

" When do we get a day off?" Doujima asked

" When you work," Sakaki said

" I do work more than you," Doujima said

" Bullshit," Sakaki coughed

Michael shook his head with a slight chuckle then turned and looked at the three.

" Has anyone talked to Amon lately about this case?" Michael said

" I have," Karasuma said, " He's got some of the files so he should be…."

The phone rang cutting Karasuma off. Michael picked up the phone and gave a nod with a "ahuh" He then hung up the phone and the three looked at him.

" Amon and Robin are on their way here," Michael said

" But Amon's not suppose to be coming to work for another week….it's so like him to not rest," Karasuma said 

" That's Amon for you," Sakaki said, " I guess I won't be the only injured member on desk duty."

" Unlike you Amon will get work done," Doujima said

" Unlike you I have done my work for the next two weeks of rest, so I can relax," Sakaki said 

Doujima narrowed her eyes and sat down in a near by chair. 

" Sakaki get in here now," Chief Kosaka called

" Someone's in trouble…again," Doujima said

Sakaki walked off in Chief Kosaka's office.

" Yes, chief," Sakaki replied 

" What's this about you housing a suspect," Chief Kosaka said 

" Well, she needed a place, and I didn't know she was a suspect," Sakaki said

Chief Kosaka scratched his chin and replied, " Well you know now, so get her out of your apartment before they know the STN-J is helping her hide."

" But Chief this girl has no where else to go," Sakaki said

" I mean it Sakaki, your endangering not only your life, but the STN-J," the chief said 

Sakaki nodded and walked out and walked back to his work station.

" What the chief want?" Karasuma asked

" Nothing to important," Sakaki said

The door opened and Robin walked in first and held the door open for Amon, whom used cane to put no support on his right leg.

" Seems to me you should be resting Amon," Karasuma said

" Non sense, we need to finish this case," Amon said

" How long is he going to be out," Doujima asked Robin

" Touko said a month maybe two," Robin replied 

Amon sat down and said, " I looked over the files and ruled out two suspects. Michael pull up these files."

Michael nodded and looked at Amon for the names.

" Rihito Ryuko II, Tetsuya Ryuko, both are witches that have fire," Amon said, " Both related to Raven Ryuko."

" What do we know about them?" Karasuma asked

" They both want the same thing, their grandfather's lands, Tetsuya is Ayumi Raven Ryuko's cousin, she is telepathic, meaning 6 years ago she over heard her grandfather and uncle talking about his land and how there was more than just land, but a supply of undiscovered treasure, that he had stolen, from several wealthy people, by scamming. Raven remembered this by listening, but when she was 15 she was in an accident that was caused by a fire, which killed her grandfather. She lost parts of her memory, which meant the knowledge of the land and family treasure lost. Rihito and Tetsuya did not know that she knew this and killed several people that were linked to the family. The witch we captured early this months, was among one of the family's closet members and future husband to Ayumi Ryuko. Together that wealth would be theirs, her uncle would give her the paper work to entrust the family wealth forever for generations to come, but he was killed, with signed papers which we received. They were not by Ayumi Ryuko, but her brother. The paper did not inform where the wealth is. So, then he went after Ayumi for it," Amon said summoning it up

Sakaki nodded and looked at the others.

" Ok, so how do we good about capturing the two?" Sakaki asked

" With only one person," Amon said 

Michael looked at the computer screen and looked at Raven's picture.

" Sakaki," Doujima and Karasuma said

" You know where she is, so bring her here," Karasuma said

" It's to dangerous to bring her here," Sakaki said

Amon stood up and looked at Sakaki.

" Do you want this girl to get killed?" Amon said, " Someone that is possibly important in your life."

Sakaki looked at Amon slightly in surprise that he would say that. Karasuma and Doujima looked at Sakaki as he just stood there dumb founded.

" Well," Amon said

" Ok, I'll go and get her," Sakaki said 

Amon sat back down and Sakaki got up then headed to the door. He walked down to the garage and got on his motorcycle. He took off to his apartment and parked, then ran up to only find his apartment door opened and the place was destroyed. He pulled his phone out.

" We got a problem, she's gone," Sakaki said, " her things are here, someone broke in."

" Try to find her, use your thoughts she's telepathic she'll pick them up," Karasuma said

" Alright," he said 

He ran down the hall and down stairs where he got on his bike and took off.


	4. Witch power vs Orbo

****

Chapter4: Witch power vs. Orbo

Sakaki was contacted with a plea of help by Raven. She had given him the information on who was around and where to find her. Sakaki called ahead and relayed what information he had. Karasuma, Robin and Doujima were on their way to help. Sakaki came to an old house on a cliff. He pulled his gun and put his Orbo around his neck, then took off to help.

" Sakaki don't be foolish and wait," Amon's voice came over the phone

" I have to help, I know what to expect," Sakaki said

" Your Orbo won't protect you as much, even if Raven uses her powers to protect you. All three are strong. Tetsuya's powers have increased over the last past days," Amon said, " Don't go in without a plan."

Sakaki ignored what Amon said and went in, he saw Raven in the house and Rihito, whom he met. He knew he carried a gun with him and was prepared. As he moved around the house he hid just below the window. Coming to the back he opened the door carefully and walked in. Sakaki walked around and saw Raven and then saw Tetsuya and Rihito staring at her.

" Where is it?" Rihito growled

" I don't know," Raven said, " He was your grandfather too, how come you didn't listen into his conversations?"

Rihito slapped her and she looked away and Sakaki narrowed his eyes.

" Didn't anyone ever tell you how to treat a woman?" Sakaki called

Rihito and Tetsuya looked around and drew their guns and Raven looked up.

" Sakaki," she cried, " They have guns."

" Shut up bitch," Rihito said slapping her to the ground

" He's around here," Tetsuya said

" Probably behind the wall," Rihito said running into the other room

Sakaki looked and saw him and Rihito used his fire power against Sakaki. Sakaki pulled his gun out and shot at him, but Rihito melted the Orbo bullet before it touched him. Rihito smirked and threw another flame like ball at him and pushed Sakaki into a wall.

" It's to strong for the Orbo," Sakaki thought

" Hold on Sakaki," Raven telepathically said, " I can help."

" No, Raven don't," he said 

Raven ran at Rihito and he lost balance, both fell to the ground. The gun slid and Raven got up, but Rihito grabbed her down.

" Let me go," she said kicking at him 

Sakaki got up, but he was grabbed by Tetsuya and thrown to the ground. Sakaki hit his head on the hard tiled floor. He got up, but Tetsuya kicked him and grabbed Sakaki by his shirt.

" Your such a weakling," he said

He head butted Sakaki and threw him to the ground again. Sakaki reached for his gun, but Tetsuya picked it up and aimed it at him.

" Say nighty night witch hunter," Tetsuya said 

" Not tonight," Sakaki said pulling a spare and shot him once

He got up and kicked the gun out of Tetsuya's hand. Tetsuya pulled his gun and aimed it at Sakaki.

" Sakaki, get away from him," Raven shouted

Tetsuya shot the gun and added fire as it came towards Sakaki at the same time. Sakaki narrowed his eyes and jumped out of the way and landed hard. He shot another at Tetsuya and hit him again, then a third to take him down. He got up and saw Rihito holding Raven hostage.

" Put the gun down," Rihito said, " Or I'll kill her."

" Wait," Sakaki said, " You can't she knows where the money is."

" I won't fall for it," Rihito said, " Now be a good boy and put the gun down."

Sakaki slowly put the gun down and Rihito walked towards the door.

" Good little boy," he said, " Now feel my wrath."

He blinked and flames shot at Sakaki as he got away. Sakaki got hit once, but was protect the other times by the Orbo. Sakaki ran out the door to catch up with Raven and Rihito. Sakaki reloaded and saw them at the end of the hill.

" Now little one tell me where the money is," he said, " Or we can end your life here."

" I told you I don't know where it is," Raven said

He walked closer to the edge and looked at her.

" Leave her alone or I'll shoot!" Sakaki shouted

Rihito turned around and narrowed his eyes. With one hand he caught the field on fire to separate him from Sakaki. Sakaki narrowed his eyes and closed his eyes.

" Come on Raven, I know you can help me here," he said

Suddenly the fire parted and Sakaki ran through it and the Orbo protected him from the flames around.

" Apparently your not smart enough to look for a map," Sakaki said pulling out a piece of paper.

" What?" Rihito growled

" Yeah, I found it in Raven's trench coat a simple reminder by her grandfather and uncle," He said

" To my dearest granddaughter your uncle will keep this map until you are ready to hear the truth and inherit the family wealth.," Sakaki read, " To my dearest Niece come soon to sign the papers and all this can be yours."

" Give it here," Rihito said shooting fire at Sakaki

Sakaki remained where he stood and aimed the gun at him

" Release Raven," he said

" The map first," Rihito said 

" I'll burn it," he siad

Rihito nodded and threw Raven to the ground and Sakaki ran to her. He helped her up and Rihito snatched the map.

" Have fun in hell," Rihito shouted

He shot two flames and hit them, and they stepped back and lost their balance. They fell and Rihito laughed.

" It's mine," he laughed

" Not anymore," Karasuma shouted 

He looked up and shot fire and Robin canceled the attack with her own. He narrowed his eyes and Robin made a ring of fire around him and Karasuma shot him twice. 

" Sakaki, Raven," Robin said

Doujima and Robin ran to the side and saw Sakaki and Raven hanging on by a tree root. They reached down and Sakaki helped Raven and then he climbed up. He dusted himself off and looked at the three who came to the rescue. Raven thanked them and then looked at Rihito.

" He'll never bother me again," she whispered

" Karasuma the other one is inside," Sakaki said 

" Alright, come on Doujima, Robin," Karasuma said

The two followed Karasuma and Raven looked at Sakaki. She walked over to him and put out her hand out. Sakaki looked at her and took her hand then she shook his.

" Thank you, for saving me," she said 

" Your welcome," Sakaki said 

He looked at her and she smiled and reached into her pocket. 

" Here," she said placing something in his hand

Sakaki looked at her and opened his hand to reveal a raven charm.

" Take it," she said, " Perhaps this raven will bring you luck."

" I don't need luck," Sakaki said 

Raven turned away and Sakaki watched her leave. He sighed and looked at the charm.

" Raven," he said 

She stopped and turned.

" You're a very wealthy woman now," Sakaki said

" Oh," she said, " I know."

" Until we meet again," he said

" I look forward to it," she said telepathically, "I want to visit a friend in America, maybe live there. I'll keep in touch."

" I hope," he said


	5. Never forget his face

****

Chapter 5: Never forget his face

A month later and all was normal except a few things. Amon was slowly recovering and still not ready to make the chases. 

Sakaki sat down at his station and pulled up Raven's file. He sighed and then placed it back into the other files. He was one of the last to leave and he picked up his helmet.

" You know your emotions are what almost got you killed Sakaki," Amon's voice broke the silence

" It was worth it," Sakaki said stopping and turning to face Amon

" I don't think you understand how important you are to the STN-J," Amon said, " Though you pull stupid stunts, you do help."

Sakaki nodded and pushed the door open and helped Amon out.

" Need a ride Amon," Sakaki asked

" No, I have a ride," Amon said 

They walked down and Sakaki put his helmet on and car pulled up. Touko got out and opened the door for Amon.

" Ah, I see," Sakaki said

Touko smiled and waved to Sakaki.

" Hi Touko," he said

Amon got in and rolled down the window. Sakaki looked at the car as it left.

" Don't do anything I wouldn't do Amon," Sakaki shouted

Sakaki smiled and knew that Amon was right he was apart of the STN-J and though the one with little experience he was important. He got on his motorcycle and rode off first down to Harry's to get some coffee.

" Hi Harry," Sakaki said sitting down 

" Good evening Sakaki, what can I get you?" he asked

" The usual," Sakaki said

Harry nodded and Sakaki sighed and looked at the charm. He traced the raven and smiled a little. Two young voices broke the silence and Sakaki turned around, but it wasn't who he thought it was. 

" It's been a month hasn't it?" Harry said, " I believe she went to America to see a friend or someone."

" Yeah, she's probably enjoying herself. A wealthy young woman probably be spoiling herself with riches," Sakaki said

" I'm sure she's not all that happy if you ask me," Harry said, " She left something for you, and I kept forgetting to give it to you."

Harry reached over and handed him a envelope. Sakaki opened it and some money came out of it and a letter. He opened it up and read the letter.

Dear Sakaki,

I was glad to have met you. For the first time in my life I have been free from disperse because of you. You have given me so much and I have given you so little. So, here is some money for the damage that was caused in your apartment. Please my friend keep me in your thoughts and we shall one day meet again.

Forever with love, 

Raven

Sakaki sighed and folded the letter and stuck it back into the envelope. He finished his coffee and paid.

" Harry, what would you do in my situation?" Sakaki asked

" She'll be back like she promised, but if you don't think you can wait for some day then I suggest you pack a bag and go," Harry said

Sakaki nodded and smiled then walked out and went home. Sakaki walked into the quiet apartment which still had Raven's sweet perfume smell. He walked around it and then stared out the window letting the night lights captured the dark room.

" Do you think I could live another day without seeing your face," A sweet voice came out of nowhere

Sakaki turned around and saw the open door, and there stood Raven. He smiled and she slipped her shoes off and walked to him. 

" I thought…" Sakai started to say, but Raven silenced with him her hand 

She removed her hand from his lips and reached up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

" How I longed to be with you, After that first day I met you. I couldn't forget your face," she whispered, " I made it to San Francisco and felt I made a horrible mistake." 

" So you came back here," he said, " A month later."

" I couldn't change my ticket any sooner," she said, " But I wanted to call you, but you never gave me your number. I was lost without you Sakaki. Please don't let me be lost again."

" I won't let you," he said

He kissed her again and then lifted her up into his arms, there he walked to his bed room and shut the door.

By the next morning Sakaki held Raven in his arms and stroked her soft skin. Then kissed her.

" Never again will I let you lose your way," he whispered 


End file.
